Trapped
by Lint of Love
Summary: [YamiAnzu] When Anzu puts on a little weight, she uses drugs to help lose it. When Yami and Shizuka find out, can they save her in time, or will she forever be a victim to the addicting narcodics?
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou or any of its characters. Yuugiou is copyright to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Trapped: Chapter 1: Thoughts**

**---**

Anzu's POV  
  
It was another normal day of school. A very hot day. I slowly made my way to my first class, regretting every step I took. I was in no mood to be at school; nor in the condition for that matter. I had been vomiting all night, but my mom still insisted that I go to school this morning. She told me I'd be fine. So, I tried to make her happy by pulling myself together and going, though I knew I wouldn't last through the day, judging by my condition now. I was hot and sweaty from the heat, and my legs were numb. My vision was blurring and my head felt light, making it difficult to concentrate on my destination.  
  
With time, I did make it to my first class. As I approached the doorway, I could hear the cheers and howls of my classmates from inside. This made me hesitant to enter. Most likely, some girl got a new hairstyle or new jewelry, and when I entered, girls would be in my face immediately telling me about it and bombarding me with questions about what I thought. Normally it wasn't a huge problem, but this morning I was in no mood and would probably yell at them, which I didn't want to do.  
  
Bracing myself, I slid open the doorway. Few students were in their desks, some of the more quiet ones, while the others were gathered around a desk passing around what looked like to be a magazine.  
  
"You look great, Shizuka!" One girl squealed. I blinked. The hoots and howls were over Shizuka? Well, I suppose I couldn't blame them. She really had filled out nicely since middle school. She must have been modeling something in that magazine.  
  
"Anzu!" I heard Shizuka call to me. I pushed away my thoughts as the giddy girl came running towards me. She had a big smile on her face, and she held out the magazine to me.  
  
"Take a look! What do you think?" She asked me excitedly. I took the magazine from her and stared down at the open page in which was making her and everyone else so excited. It was a picture of her. She was modeling the newest line of bathing suits for the upcoming summer break. It was a new brand that seemed to be very popular among teenagers. She was modeling one of the lady's suits, of course. It was a strapless bikini and a light pink which went nicely with her skin tone. Her body was so slender, and her breasts had grown a few inches. She looked very confident in the picture, a look I had rarely seen in her. And for that I was proud.  
  
"You look great, Shizuka," I said with a warm smile, even though I was slightly jealous. It wasn't as if I was unattractive, no; I had looked the way she did now when I was in middle school. But lately, I've noticed I've put on a little weight. I don't understand why; I didn't think I ate that much. I do realize that I'm finding it quite hard to stay away from the bakery or the candy shop, though.  
  
"You look a lot better than that in a swimsuit," A deep voice said behind me. I spun around to look into the deep red eyes that belonged to Yami. He must have sensed my jealousy.

"Thanks," I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He gave me a light kiss on the forehead. Yami has been my boyfriend for a few years now, and he hasn't changed at all. He's always been the sweet, caring, and loving guy that I know, and we haven't had any fights or arguments yet. I truly think he's the one.  
  
The loud and annoying ring of the bell sounded, and the teacher marched into the classroom while the remaining students that were standing hurried to their seats. I took my seat in the back with Shizuka and Yami. The pain and dizziness began to lighten up, and I felt a little better. This gave me a more optimistic outlook on the day.  
  
---  
  
The lunch bell rang, and a stampede of students charged outside with their lunches. I followed out slowly, snacking on some chocolate Yami had given me first period. I was feeling a whole lot better now, and was very happy. All the problems from this morning were gone.  
  
I trudged through the grass holding my bag lunch, searching for Yami and Shizuka. I didn't have them last period, so I had to find them when lunch started. I saw them eating peacefully under a large tree, the wind blowing calmly through its leaves. They noticed me and waved their arms high, and I took off at a run, joining them seconds later.  
  
"Hello Anzu!" Shizuka said happily, and stuffed a bit of muffin into her mouth.  
  
"Hello," Yami added in. His deep voice was so soothing.  
  
"Hey," I said, sitting down, and polished off the last bit of chocolate. I began to think I shouldn't have eaten that all at one time, but I suppose it was too late now. Pushing the worry away, I opened my lunch bag, revealing the contents of all that was inside. It included a sandwich, sliced strawberries, chocolate chip cookies, and bottled water. Even after the large amount of chocolate I had just devoured, I found it very tempting to eat. I pulled open the bag that held my sandwich, and began stuffing it into my mouth, gaining odd looks from my friends.  
  
"You must be hungry, huh?" Shizuka giggled. I smiled embarrassingly and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't have anything for breakfast. All I've eaten today is the chocolate Yami gave me, and I didn't want to eat it all because I didn't want to spoil my lunch." I lied. I had eaten that chocolate as if it were going to disappear. They bought it, though, and just smiled and continued to eat calmly as I scarfed down my food like a pig.  
  
In minutes, I was done eating and gathering my belongings. Shizuka and Yami had finished too. I glanced at my watch to find that we had a good fifteen minutes before the bell would ring telling us to return to class.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go throw my garbage away. Can I take yours?" I offered to my friends.  
  
"Thank you!" Shizuka said while stuffing her and Yami's together in a bag so it would be easier for me to carry.  
  
"Yes, thank you much," Yami smiled, blowing me a kiss. I blushed hotly.  
  
"Anything for you two," I replied, giggling, and blew one back to him. I scurried off to the garbage can. There was a reason I offered. I mean, one was to do something nice for my friends, but it wasn't the main one right now. I felt my stomachache returning, and I thought I should be near the trash can just in case.  
  
---  
  
Shizuka's POV  
  
I watched as Anzu hurried off to the garbage can, like she wanted to get away from us. I hope I haven't done anything to upset her; it's the last thing I want to do. When I showed her the magazine, I thought I sensed sadness and jealousy within her voice. But how could she be jealous of me? She's always had a better personality and body than I.  
  
Attempting to push this thought away, I took the time she was gone as an opportunity to talk to Yami about what I wanted to talk to him about.  
  
"Yami?" I said nervously.  
  
"Yes?" He replied, as sure and confident sounding as ever.  
  
"Do you think, that maybe... Anzu has put on a little extra weight?" I said, immediately stabbing myself mentally for it. Yami was going to be furious with me for saying such a rude thing.  
  
"Actually, I have noticed," He said, still as confident. "I'm sure she ate all the chocolate I gave her. I hope nothing is wrong with her." I glanced at him, and noticed the expression of worry pasted across his face. I felt the same way. Anzu could be sick, for all we know.  
  
But why would she hide it from her friends?  
  
---  
  
Anzu's POV  
  
While Yami and Shizuka looked to be busy talking and not looking for me, I quickly slipped back into the building, dashing to the bathroom. I was going to vomit any minute, and it most certainly wouldn't be in the middle of the hallway. I didn't understand; I thought it had gone away. It's because I had to be stupid and eat all that food so quickly.  
  
I swung open the door to the lady's room to find all the stalls empty. Good. It was bad enough that I had to throw up; I didn't need anybody hearing me. I shot into the stall and slammed it shut, locking it. I gripped the sides of the stall and allowed the contents of my stomach to spill out into the toilet. I coughed and spit, tears rolling down my cheeks. My head was throbbing and I felt dizzy all over again. It was as if someone wanted me to be like this, and I was being tortured. I just wanted to make it through the day, because I knew if I came home sick during the middle of the day my mom would be furious with me.  
  
I reached my shaky hand out to flush the toilet, and wrapped my arms around my stomach, silently crying. A loud ringing filled my ears, and I realized the bell signaling students to return to class from lunch had rung. I squeezed my eyes shut and swore to myself. Only this would happen to me.  
  
I slowly stood, unlocking the stall and walking shakily out. I was a little overwhelmed from my experience, so I stood in front of the mirror gripping the sink, hoping to calm myself down a little and breathe normally. I glanced at my watch. I had seven minutes to get to class.  
  
After a few more minutes and a couple gulps of water, I left the bathroom and started walking to my next class. I took it easy; holding my stomach and walking slowly. I hated throwing up. I despised it.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Mazaki Anzu?" Whispered a girl. I froze at the sound of my name.  
  
"Yeah, that's her," The other girl whispered back. I listened to them talk, pretending to be waiting for someone.  
  
"Look how fat she's gotten!" My eyes widened. They were talking about me behind my back?  
  
"I know. She was so good looking last year. Too bad she can't stop eating." The two girls giggled. I was on the brink of tears, and yet I wanted to turn around and beat the shit out of the both of them. How dare they say those things about me? They don't even know what's going on!  
  
Well, that's it. I'm losing this weight; fast, and once and for all.  
  
---  
  
It was after school now. I was walking home. I would've ridden home with Yami and Shizuka, but I was feeling depressed. I didn't say anything; just ran out of the building before they could find me.  
  
I walked home slowly, thinking about what those girls had said. Had I really gotten that fat? Was it that noticeable? Well, apparently it was. I had to lose it, and be as thin as I was before. I started jogging to begin my exercise.  
  
"Hey, Sweetheart." I stopped to look around. Who was that? Were they talking to me?  
  
"Yeah, you." I looked around again. My attention turned to a dark alleyway as a tall man dressed in black emerged. He looked like a senior in high school. What did he want with me?  
  
"A little worried about your weight? I can help you with that." He smiled deviously. I became interested. Could he really help?  
  
"How?" I asked. He pulled a small container out of his pocket and placed it in my hands.  
  
"These are laxatives. They'll help you lose weight fast." I glanced up at him.  
  
"But can't these hurt you?"  
  
"Sure, but isn't it worth it? You'll be as skinny as you were before." I thought about this for a second, and nodded slowly. Yeah, to be skinny, it was worth it.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take it," I said.  
  
"Ten dollars," Was his reply. I reached into my purse and pulled out the money, handing it to him. He took it and disappeared back into the darkness. I continued walking home, slipping the pills into my pocket.  
  
Yeah, with these, I'd be thin in no time.  
  
---  
  
Note: Obviously ten dollars would be converted to yen.


	2. Swallow

**Trapped**

**Chapter 2: Swallow **

---

Yami's POV

The bell that signaled school was out had rung a few moments ago. The once deserted hallways filled with students as they met up with their friends and departed from the building. I leaned against the lockers, scanning the crowd for whom I was looking for. Any minute, I hoped she'd round the corner, a bright smile lighting up the entire hallway, and her gorgeous blue eyes shining beautifully.

But she wasn't coming. I didn't get too worried, for it had only been a few minutes since school let out. Perhaps she stayed to ask a question, or maybe to talk to some other friends.

Ten minutes passed. Few students were left in the building. I remained in the same place, tapping my foot lightly. She should have been here by now. Something was definitely wrong. Did I do something wrong? Did she hate me? Was she cheating? Did she get hurt? My heart began to pound faster and I felt warm. No, Anzu wouldn't cheat on me. It had nothing to do with me, I tried to tell myself.

"I searched all over the school and in the bathrooms, and she wasn't there," A saddened voice came behind me. I turned my head to look at Shizuka, her eyes full of concern. We both knew Anzu wouldn't leave without us. I tried to seem more calm. I couldn't let Shizuka see my weak side. She'd always known me to be strong.

"Don't worry... Maybe she just had somewhere to go, and she had to leave right away," I said. A small smile graced her lips, and she nodded.

"I would call her, but the battery on my cell phone is dead..." She said sadly.

"I forgot mine at home," I replied. Out of all days, I had to forget my cell phone on this day. Oh well, it couldn't be helped.

Teachers in the building began to shoo the remaining students out. I picked up my bag and swung it over my shoulder, heading for the door. Shizuka followed close behind me.

The two of us walked out into the parking lot. It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining. It felt nice and warm.

"You wanna ride home?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna walk home, and look around for Anzu. Thanks for the offer, though." She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She waved goodbye and headed in the opposite direction. I watched her walk off for a few minutes before I climbed into my car and started up the engine. I carelessly backed out and drove out of the parking lot, taking off at full speed down the street.

---

Shizuka's POV

I walked along the sidewalk and watched as Yami's car sped down the street. To me, that showed he was upset. It always seems that people do things like that when they're angry or sad, or worried. He was probably feeling all those things. Angry, because he thought he may have upset Anzu, sad, because he thinks she will leave him, and worried, about Anzu herself. This is the first time she hasn't met up with us after school, so I couldn't blame him.

I walked off the busy streets and into the quiet neighborhood. I began to lose track of what I was doing and where I was going due to the fact that I was worrying about something. Something that could totally destroy Anzu and I's friendship if she knew. I had never told anyone, but maybe someone had found out, or decided to make it up and spread it around the school.

For about a year now, I have had a crush on Yami. I wouldn't dare ruin the relationship between Anzu and him, and I would never wish he would leave her for me. I'm fine with just crushing on him, hanging out and doing stuff with him. But maybe one or more of the many guys at school that are madly in love with Anzu decided to spread a rumor that Yami and I liked each other and were planning on dating. Then Anzu would fall into the arms of another guy. Not only would Yami be heartbroken, but we would've lost our best friend to a stupid rumor.

But Anzu knows us better than anyone else, so if she was told something like that, she wouldn't believe it... Right?

---

Anzu's POV

I watched as the droplets of water slid down my shoulders and chest, and as they gathered at the ends of my hair and fell. I felt them as they slid down my face. I closed my eyes, enjoying the soothing warm water as it blasted from the shower head onto my back. It felt so nice, so relaxing, like I never had to worry about anything.

I turned the knob to turn off the shower and the warm water. I slid open the shower door, and felt a wave a cool air freeze my skin. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around my shoulders, and fell to the ground on my knees, pondering my thoughts. I had made two stupid mistakes today.

The first was ditching Yami and Shizuka. I'm such an idiot! How could I leave them behind like that? They're probably worried sick about me. Hell, I bet they're mad at me. They probably waited forever after school, looking for me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to rid my mind of this thought. I couldn't change it now; I'd just have to apologize about it tomorrow.

The thing concerning me now was that little plastic bottle full of pills that was perched atop the bathroom sink. I glared at it, beating myself up inside for buying them. I wasted money, and bought pills off some street punk that could've poisoned them. Not only weren't they prescribed to me; they could seriously hurt me.

But I had already taken two. And I felt like I needed more. And for this, I blamed the pills. It's their fault for being so addicting to swallow, to feel it in my mouth and in my throat.

I stood and wrapped the towel around my torso, snatched the pills and bolted out of the bathroom down to my bedroom. Once there, I picked up a small pink bag from my bed and dumped its contents onto the floor. Containers and containers of pills spilled out, rolling onto the floor. All of them were some sort of diet pills. My parents were out tonight, so I raided their bathroom and the kitchen for anything that had the word 'diet' on it.

Immediately I opened one, dumping the pills onto the carpet. I picked one up and placed it in my mouth. I let it roll on my tongue before it casually slid down my throat. I pretended it was candy, and picked up a second, allowing it to do the same thing. Man, I was going to be thin soon. Thin like I was before. So thin, even the other skinny girls will look fat.

Yeah... That was what I wanted to look like. I smiled and let out a relieved sigh, and rested my head against my bed.

The next thing I knew, I was out cold.

---

2:00 a.m. Once again, I was leaning over the toilet. Why? If I ate too much, I vomited, and if I took pills and didn't eat, I did too. Maybe I'm ridding myself of all that weight. Maybe tomorrow I'll be thin again. Please, God, let me be thin.

My parents were still out. They were off from work this week so they could spend time together. I was thankful for this, for I didn't want them to hear me throwing up. They would also be pretty angry if they knew I had stolen stuff from their bathroom and was using it without a prescription.

I had a feeling I shouldn't have taken those. I was unable to sleep, even when I didn't feel sick. After I had been knocked out, I awoke about a half an hour later, which was at about midnight, and that's when I started throwing up. It eased up after a while, but now it started again, and it felt like it would never stop.

After a while, when I was sure I'd be okay, I returned to my room, hid the pills, and climbed into bed, attempting to sleep. No such luck. I wasn't the slightest bit tired. Giving in, I reached over and grabbed my cell phone. My eyes widened as I saw the screen. Fifteen messages? I listened to them all, most being from Shizuka, some being from Yami. Tears welled in my eyes. They've been trying to call all night, and I've only ignored them to hurt myself. What kind of a friend am I?

Angry with myself, I stomped downstairs and grabbed a couple sleeping pills from the cabinet, and immediately downed them without water. I trudged back upstairs and fell into bed, closing my eyes.

Within an hour, I had finally fallen asleep.


	3. New Experiences

**Trapped**

**Chapter 3 – New Experiences**

---

-1 Month Later-

Anzu's POV

"Wow, amazing!"

"You look great! What's your secret?"

A smile graced my lips. Ha, like I would tell them. I would never reveal my secret, not to anyone. Not to anyone…

The morning sun shone brightly outside. Its warm rays shot through the window and set on me. It was a nice, cozy feeling. I sat down in my desk and crossed my legs, resting my head in my hand. I watched the clock tiredly. I didn't get much sleep last night.

I eventually tuned out the students around me, and bits and pieces of memories from a month ago crawled into my head. I never thought about it, but strangely it was nagging at me today.

One month ago, I was overweight. Not extremely overweight, just a few pounds. I lost more than I needed to, and I did it in the worse possible way. I took laxatives and non-prescribed diet pills every day until the weight was gone. Since then, I have become extremely sensitive about my figure. But that's not all.

I have had bad urges to try new drugs.

I figure if one can help me lose weight, than maybe there are others that can help me too. I've been trying to hold back, for my two friend's sake. They never found out about the diet pills, but they came awfully close.

-Flashback-

_I was sucking in as much as I could. My books were pressed firmly against my stomach. I tried so hard to look calm and happy, but it just wasn't happening._

"_Anzu!"_

_I stopped in my tracks. The footsteps behind me pounded on the floor. I didn't have to turn around. It was obvious whom the footsteps belonged to._

"_Anzu, did you hear me?" The frantic voice stepped in front of me. I looked up at Shizuka as she looked into my eyes. Yami stood next to her. I took in a deep breath._

"_Hey, guys!" I plastered a fake smile across my face. There was no way they bought that. _

_They breathed a sigh of relief and laughed._

"_We were so worried!" Shizuka said, embracing me. My eyes widened. I hadn't expected this. I hugged her back tightly, and she quickly moved to let Yami and I be together._

"_I'm so glad you're all right. Where were you yesterday?" He asked me. I tried to think quickly, but already the fact that I was lying twice to them was breaking my concentration._

"_I had a doctor's appointment right after school that completely slipped my mind, so I had to hurry. I'm so sorry if I worried you two," Was the first thing that popped into my head._

"_Oh, that's all right, I'm just glad you're okay," He replied, but didn't let go of me. I was safe. Safe for now. _

_But… How long would it last?_

-End Flashback-

So, the crisis was solved. They haven't mentioned it since. I'm both relieved and not. Relieved that they didn't find out, and not because I'm lying to them. I'm still lying to them. Until I tell them what really happened.

Over the month, I was thinning, but when they asked, I told them I had been working out. More lies. I couldn't just tell them the truth. But if they find out, things may become worse. I don't want to risk losing the two people I love most, but I just can't tell them. I can't.

I lowered my head to try to keep the streaming tears hidden from everyone.

---

Sounds of giggling filled my ears. I tried to listen carefully, but I couldn't make out who was making them.

"Huh?" I sat up, my eyelids half closed and waited for my vision to come into focus.

"Someone needs to get more sleep at night." Shizuka said smiling.

"Oh, oops," I said, and laughed nervously. She returned the laugh.

"Anzu, I'd like you to meet Honda," She motioned to the boy standing next to her. "He asked me to go out with him yesterday afternoon." She placed her hands on her cheeks and blushed.

"Nice to meet you." He bowed to me. I stood and repeated his actions.

"Shizuka is my best friend, so you'd better take care of her!" I said jokingly. He laughed.

"Don't worry, I will." He replied. The loud ring of the bell sounded, and the students scurried to their seats as Yami darted in the door. I giggled. Couldn't he be on time at least once?

I sat back down feeling happy, but that feeling soon left as the memories once again plagued my mind.

---

I sat on the bench quietly, taking in my surroundings. The sun could still be seen in the distance, slowly falling as darkness engulfed the bright day. Cars zipped by on the streets, creating a gust of wind. Children played on the other side of street. They ran, laughing, having fun. One fell. Blood dripped from his nose, and he began wailing. Terrified mothers rushed to the scene, comforting him and pressing tissuesfirmly to his nose. Soon enough, he was back up, as if nothing ever happened.

How I wish so much I could be in that boy's position. If only the troubles I was struggling with could be as easily fixed as a bloody nose. If only someone could tell me everything would be all right, and suddenly the pain would disappear. But no, it wasn't that simple, and I didn't want to accept that fact.

Pitch darkness took over the sky, and I remained downtown until the streets were nearly empty. Why did I stay so long? I don't know. It was already dangerous to be out at night alone, and downtown is where all the creeps hang out at night. Strangely, I wasn't afraid though.

I decided it was best I head home; I didn't want to worry my parents, even if I wanted to stay out longer. I stood up and trudged down the sidewalk, totally oblivious to the world around me. Not a smart way to look.

"Hey, Sweetheart." I stopped. I should've known some pervert would notice me. Not to mention I look totally drugged, so he'll take this as a good opportunity to get alone with me.

"You look tired. You want to sleep at my place tonight?"

That struck my last nerve.

"You dirty, disrespectful pervert! How _dare_ you ask me to sleep at your place?! How _dare _you treat me like a whore?! I can't believe there are sickos like you who take advantage of poor girls! You should be ashamed of yourself! Burn in hell!" I decked him hard in the face before turning around and stomping off.

"How cute. I know you don't mean that, you're just a little high right now." He grumbled and pulled himself to his feet. I turned around to say something, but was cut off as two bulky guys grabbed my arms and held me still.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! You sick, dirty losers! You won't get anywhere in life!" I screamed, thrashing around. Someone had to hear me. Surely someone would hear me.

I dismissed that thought as my mouth was covered with a dirty, sweaty bandana. I didn't stop kicking around, though. I wouldn't let them take me like this. The only one that could do that was Yami, and Yami alone.

They dragged me to a nearby rundown building. I tried not to cry, because that would tell them that I was weak. I wouldn't allow that. Never.

They forcefully pushed the door open, and I fell to the ground, the impact of the fall leaving me breathless. I heard laughing around me. I tried to regain my senses and figure out what was happening.

"This is just the main part, Baby."

I got to my knees andclearly sawa table, surrounded by other kids, some even from my school. They were laughing, having a great time.

But what was this all over the table?


End file.
